


Sekhmet

by LilianMarsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Sekhmet

Goddess of fire, vengeance and war,

I seek the ones society abhors.

Lend me your power, tis you that I serve

To seek and devour, I will unnerve **.**

Destroy the strong, lift the weak, tip the scales; Revenge I seek.

Wherever I wander, whoever I find, I live by this truth

The heartless shall die.


End file.
